


control

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, they are soft but kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I think a lack of control would do you some good"
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	control

Damen pulled hard on the rope to tighten the knots around the bed frame. The motion was sharp and short, and it drew a surprised gasp from Laurent under him.

The gasp was followed by a breathy laugh and Laurent murmuring the question, "Satisfied, my king?" He tugged experimentally on the binds and looked a touch surprised when he realized they were holding him secure.

"Not nearly," Damen whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of Laurent's nose, then leaning back to survey his work. 

He was not ashamed to admit he had been thinking about this all day. Laurent's suggestion had come as a welcomed surprise, and ever since, Damen hadn't been capable of getting it out of his head. Even in that morning's council meeting, he caught his thoughts drifting from trade policies to Laurent trembling with pleasure and whispering sweetness.

_"I think a lack of control would do you some good," Damen had said the previous night, thinking nothing of it. They were lying in bed together, Laurent sprawled lazily across Damen's chest with his fingers carding softly through Damen's thick hair._

_The words had brought an abrupt stop to their conversation. Laurent had watched him with calculating eyes for a long while before finally saying softly, "So take away my control."_

_Panic had ripped through Damen's body, and he took Laurent's hand in his and kissed the knuckles. He said, "Don't, my love. I did not mean anything by it."_

_But Laurent insisted-- and this time Damen noticed the subtleness of lust hidden in Laurent's eyes-- "I want you to."_

_"To what?" The question made Laurent's full lips quirk into a coy smile._

_"I suppose that would be up to you."_

_Groaning his annoyance, Damen murmured, "Don't be vague."_

_"I want you--" Laurent laughed a bit, perhaps from genuine humor, perhaps from nervousness, "--to tie me up and fuck me."_

While a counsel member droned on about the season's harvest, Damen imagined all the various ways he could bind Laurent. He thought of tying Laurent's hands and elbows behind his back and sitting him on his knees for Damen, but Laurent hated being on his knees, so Damen quickly abandoned the image, pretty as it was. Next he thought of tying Laurent's limbs to the bedposts, spread eagle. He thought of tying Laurent's hands behind his back and bending him over. He thought of hogtying Laurent until he couldn't move and teasing him for hours.

He settled on something simple. Laurent's hands were crossed and tied at the wrists, and the other end of the rope bound to their headboard. He was naked save for a near-translucent silk robe that clung to his skin. It was draped delicately open over half his chest and the corresponding leg and was belted with a wide sash. Damen had settled himself between Laurent's legs, which held them spread open.

Overcome, Damen leaned forward, held his weight on his hands on either side of Laurent's head, and kissed him deeply. Laurent smiled into the kiss and when Damen pulled away, Laurent lifted his head to chase his lips. The sight made Damen smile and gently kiss Laurent's forehead.

Shifting under him, Laurent murmured, "Won't you get on with it, Damianos?" 

Damen pressed a hand over Laurent's mouth, then said in a low voice, "Hush. You do not give the orders anymore, my love. If you try again, I may be inclined to punish you."

As Damen withdrew his hand, Laurent knit his brow and asked, "And what does that mean?"

Before answering, Damen kissed across Laurent's collarbones. Finally, he said, "I'll show you if you misbehave." He sucked only lightly on Laurent's left nipple, scraping it with his teeth and making Laurent draw a sharp breath, then lifted his head to ask, "Are you going to behave for me tonight?"

Laurent paused for a moment, clearly weighting his options, then said with precision, "Yes, Exalted." 

"Good," Damen murmured, then bent again to kiss Laurent's lips in soft, short, chaste pecks. Damen nipped at Laurent's plump bottom lip, which drew a small noise of surprise from him and an even smaller laugh. 

As they kissed, Damen's hand moved to the silk belt at Laurent's waist and tugged the knot free. He brushed the robe from Laurent's body until it hung uselessly at his sides and concealed nothing. The sight filled him with eagerness-- Laurent, bared to the world, with his lips puffy and red from the attention and a gentle blush across his cheeks. It felt obscene to look upon Laurent's bare body while still fully clothed in his own chiton, and the feeling excited him.

Gathering the silk belt into his hand, Damen ordered, "Lift your head."

Laurent paused for one defiant moment, then did as he was told. Damen wrapped the silk a few times around Laurent's eyes, then tied a loose knot. The sight of Laurent blindfolded never failed to leave him breathless.

"I should've known you only agreed to this to gawk at me," Laurent said, cutting off with a sharp breath when Damen tongued one nipple and pinched the other. The nipples hardened under Damen's touch. Damen had known Laurent's body to be responsive, but the addition of the blindfold amplified the affect. Unable to see and predict what was coming, the sensitivity was heightened.

He took Laurent into his mouth. A surprisingly loud moan escaped Laurent, who lifted his hips in search of deepening himself in Damen's mouth. Damen held Laurent's hips down to the mattress and lifted his head so he could kiss along the shaft. Laurent whined and tried to move his hips, but Damen held him pinned. The skin below Damen's thumbs would likely have small oval-shaped bruises when they were finish. Damen noted to himself that he would have to kiss the bruises delicately in the morning.

With just a very slight amount of force, Damen let his teeth drag over Laurent's head. The action made Laurent lose his breath. Damen kissed over the space where his teeth had been, then again took Laurent deeply into his mouth.

Laurent's shaking legs tightened around Damen. Damen chuckled when Laurent began straining against his binds, and the vibration of the sound drew another desperate whimper from Laurent. Mercilessly, Damen continued laying attention on Laurent, reveling in every noise of pleasure. When Laurent was close, Damen lifted his head, and Laurent rambled incoherent complaints. Again, he tried to raise his hips, but Damen held him down against the bed, thumbs digging into his waist.

Damen teased, "You're being unusually loud. Is it possible that you're also enjoying the blindfold?"

"Shut up," Laurent said breathlessly. He tried to draw Damen closer with his legs, but Damen held still against the advances. Laurent murmured, "Do you intend to torment me all night? Or will you get on with it?"

"Still deciding," Damen replied. He slipped off the bed, leaving Laurent panting and writhing and searching for friction. He took the pin from his chiton and removed it, then kicked the fabric to the side. He found the jar of oil from their bedside table and unscrewed the lid. As he sat back on the bed, he set the jar aside and gently guided Laurent to roll his hips to the side just enough so that his bare backside was exposed. Without giving Laurent time to adjust, Damen brought his hand down sharply against Laurent's behind.

A surprised yelp escaped Laurent, who snapped, "What was that?" 

"A punishment," Damen replied, "for trying to give another order." He returned to his spot between Laurent's legs and coated his fingers in oil. 

Damen pressed two fingers inside. Usually he would begin slowly with just one, but he was becoming impatient and he knew Laurent could take it. Surprised by the stretch of it, Laurent gasped sharply and struggled to catch his breath. His back arched into the contact, and the sight made Damen smile. He hooked his fingers and pulled halfway out, the way he knew Laurent liked. A breathy moan escaped Laurent. He tugged on the ropes. 

"So needy," Damen chided. With his fingers still inside, he bent his head down and kissed the base of Laurent's length. 

"Damen," Laurent voice came out as a groan.

As Damen added his third finger, he took Laurent back into his mouth. Laurent squirmed. Several times, Damen moved his fingers and his tongue until he could feel Laurent approaching the edge, then paused long enough to kill the momentum before beginning again. Laurent complained vocally every time Damen stopped moving, but was back to struggling to control his breathing the moment Damen began again. Sweat covered Laurent's body in a fine sheen. His face was flushed with color. Damen's fingers dragged over Laurent's prostate, drawing a loud moan and breathy gasps. 

Lifting his head and smiling, Damen said, "You're going to wake the entire palace." 

Laurent struggled to catch his breath, but managed to murmur, "You'll have to gag me."

Damen leaned over to kiss Laurent lightly on the lips and curled his fingers at the same time. Laurent was too shaky and stimulated to react in time to kiss back. The gasp of pleasure was cut short by Damen's lips.

Damen withdrew his fingers, and Laurent immediately huffed, "Damen, please." 

"What was that?" Damen asked, a coy smile crossing his face as he slicked himself. The imagine in front of him was absolutely filthy-- Laurent with his legs spread, bound and sweaty and blushing and desperate for it. The sight alone nearly finished Damen.

"Please," Laurent repeated, voice desperate, "please, I need you." 

Without warning, Damen lined himself up and pressed himself fully inside in one fluid motion. Both of them moaned loudly. Damen rolled his hips slowly at first, but desperation overtook him and he quickly sped up. He angled himself so he repeatedly hit the spots that made Laurent keen and groan. A hard, well-placed thrust made Laurent's muscles clench around Damen.

Laurent finished faster than he usually did, overstimulated, and Damen continued thrusting in and dragging slowly out several more times before finding his own climax.

Shaking with the aftershocks, Damen rolled to lie beside Laurent and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. The sound of their shared, hard breathing was the only loudest thing in the room. Damen's eyelids drooped closed, and every tension in his body relaxed.

"Damianos," Laurent huffed, snapping Damen out of the blissful silence, "untie me," 

Damen rolled Laurent onto his side and brought his hand down sharply on the swell of his backside. Laurent had been prepared for it this time, but that did little to stop the sharp gasp that escaped him.

"Orders again, my love? When will you learn?"

Laurent murmured, "Please, Exalted." 

Damen spanked him once more for good measure, then because Laurent was begging so sweetly, he untied Laurent's hands. Immediately, Laurent removed the blindfold, rolled over to face Damen, and kissed him with urgency. His fingers twirled and snagged in Damen's curls. 

Chuckling against Laurent's lips, Damen murmured between kisses, "If I had known you would enjoy this so much, I would have done it sooner." 

Laurent just hummed a noncommittal sound, then slipped lower in the bed, kissing down Damen's throat and collar. Lower and lower he went until he was pressing desperate kisses to Damen's very lower abdomen. 

"Laurent," Damen murmured, putting his hand under Laurent's chin and guiding him to raise his head, "you don't have to do that." even though he was already half-aroused.

But then Laurent's mouth was at work, and Damen could do nothing but groan. 

Damen could never last long against Laurent's tongue. It was not often Laurent serviced him in this way and although Damen would never think to pressure him into it, the sight of Laurent's golden head bobbing between his legs was nearly enough to finish him alone. Laurent knew exactly how to drive him to his edge. 

After an almost embarrassingly short amount of time, Laurent was crawling back to slot himself against Damen's side. Dizzy with pleasure, Damen wrapped his arm around Laurent and pulled him close. 

"You really are perfect," Damen murmured, then kissed Laurent lightly on the forehead. 

Laurent settled his head in the crook of Damen's neck and replied with a smile, "I know."


End file.
